Kidō
is one of the four basic Shinigami combat forms, at least according to Sōsuke Aizen.Bleach manga; chapter 175, page 9 Kidō is the technique that Shinigami use to focus their Spiritual Energy into magic spells of various powers. These spells serve a wide variety of uses such as healing, defense, or combat. The Kidō Corps is a branch of Soul Society's military which excels in the mastery of Kidō. Kidō Mechanics Each spell is graded on a scale from 1 to 99, the latter being the most powerful and the most difficult to perform. The scale is a measure of difficulty, as there can be multiple spells which share the same level. To use Kidō, a Shinigami must recite the specific incantation for the spell, which is often long and requires a few seconds to speak. Eishohaki: a technique that releases Kidō without a spirit chant. While it decreases the time needed to release the Kidō, it drastically weakens the spellBleach Official Character Book Souls, page 257 While anyone versed in Kidō can use this technique, is most effective when done by a skilled practitioner otherwise the spell can utterly fail. The most skilled experts are capable of using this technique to amazing effect. The power of a spell relies on the power of the user, as even a low-level spell can be utterly devastating when utilized by a high-class Shinigami. Kidō Types There are three main types of Kidō: binding spells, destruction spells, and healing spells. *'Bakudō' (Binding spells): are a broad category of defensive spells which block or repel attacks or freezes enemies in place. *'Hadō' (Destructive spells): refer to offensive spells which harm an enemy or cause damage. *'Healing spells': do not have known names, numbers, or incantations to cast, and simply heal the target. As the user holds his hands above the patients wounds, his/her palms glow with green spiritual energy to facilitate healing. Kidō Combat Though Kidō is effectively used in combat. It is by nature hard to use for that purpose, therefore it is only practical for those of expert skill to practice it in a battle. As the incantations are fairly long and the spells require concentration, it would be almost impossible to use it as one could get attacked before they finish reciting the incantation or the opponent can likely see it coming if they are familiar with Kidō. Those with practiced skill in Kidō can use various techniques to supplant these downsides, such as Eishohaki or Double Incantation, which involves mixing the incantations of two or more Kidō spells together to save time and confuse ones opponent. A rarer use of Kidō is mixing various spells (such as Bakudō and Hadō together) for unique effects, which is the mark of skilled user. Kidō is commonly seen used in instances of surprise attacks rather then all out assault, being most effect when ones opponent doesn't see it coming. Bakudō Hadō Forbidden Spells * - A forbidden spell''Bleach'' manga Chapter -98, page 17 used by Tessai along with Spatial Displacement. It is a spell that halts time in a specific area.Bleach manga Chapter -98, page 18. It is only deduced from the fact that the state of the Vizard does not change after the transportation, they just lie in the same position in which they were, and their Hollowification is paused. Incantation: unknown. * — A forbidden spell used by Tessai with Temporal Stasis to teleport a specified portion of space from one point to another, transporting even other active Kidō spells.Bleach manga Chapter -98, page 18 Incantation: unknown. Uncategorized Spells These spells are not explicitly stated to be in one category or the other. Non-Spells * : An advanced technique that combines hand-to-hand combat and Kidō energy to explosively increase a Shinigami's offensive capabilities. A high-pressured Kidō surges throughout the user's body, enhancing their arms and legs for battle. The Kidō itself can also be controlled and fired at opponents from the body.Bleach manga; chapter 158, page 16. Shunkō first appeared being used by Captain Soifon in her fight against her old master, Yoruichi Shihōin. Soifon states she invented the technique of combining Kidō and Hakuda so recently that she had no experience with it in battle, let alone enough time to give it a name. Yoruichi, however, reveals Shunkō is the technique's name, and that she invented and mastered the ability long before Soifon. The keisen uniform has no back or sleeves because the fabric will rip apart when the user's back and arms are filled with Kidō. Though Yoruichi's Shunkō is perfected, unlike Soifon's version, she still has difficulties controlling it. : : This technique is an ability Yoruichi used during Shunkō, which nullifies an opponent's Kidō by hitting it with a Kidō of perfectly opposite speed and energy. The ability can even neutralize an opponent's movements.Bleach manga; chapter 159, page 3. * — As the name suggests, the Kidō Cannon is basically a high-intensity energy weapon powered by Kidō. It consists of a crystalline focus point attached to the top of a massive pole, with several smaller crystal structures circling up towards the main one. It is powered by hundreds of Shinigami working in concert, creating an energy blast capable of obliterating a small dimension. The blast forms into several animal shapes which roar just before contact. The power of the blast is such that, in addition to destroying its target, it also causes a small amount of damage to both the Human world and Soul Society. Despite its power, it is not a reusable weapon, as it burns into a pile of scrap after being fired.Bleach: Memories of Nobody; this technique only appears in this movie * Kido Gun- This weapon was developed by the Bount creator Ran'Tao is similar to the Kidō Cannon, however unlike the Kidō Cannon which can only be fire once this weapon holds more resemblance in functionality to a shotgun, the blasts fired appear to be concentrated spheres of spiritual energy that seem to be quite harmful as seen when Jin Kariya had to dodge the attacks for fear of being hit. It is unknown as to where the Kidō Gun's energy source is derived from however it can be assumed that the Quincy spiritual tubes could be used as "shells" and the spiritual energy within the tubes are concentrated and hardened to form the blasts similarly to a Bala blast. References Category:Shinigami Category:Important terms Category:Techniques